


TUA One Shots I write at 3 am

by Pinetreedeath



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, But don't worry there will also be some soft stuff, Fluff and Angst, I just want Five to absolutely lose his shit, I'll also probably sprinkle in references to the comics and original pilot script, I'm new at writing and this website so go easy on me :'], My First Fanfic, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Unhinged, Number Five | The Boy is Feral, Number Five | The Boy-centric, These one shots will heavily involve Five, We love to see Mr. Baby™ go out of control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetreedeath/pseuds/Pinetreedeath
Summary: A bunch of Five-centric one shots because I love the little murder dude and want him to go apeshit every once in a while. I also want sibling bonding time and soft stuff. Ah, the duality of man.NOTE: Each one of these is a separate one shot except for 2 & 31. Playtime's Over (Diego needs Five's assistance to catch a child predator in a park. Things don't go quite as planned)2. Turn Him Loose (Five does what he needs to to protect his family//WARNING: Gore)3. Turn Him Loose pt. 2 (The aftermath of what has happened in pt. 1 with caring siblings//WARNING: Gore)4. A Hargreeves Holiday (Claire is coming for Christmas and Five is nervous to meet his niece he has never met before)5. Abracadabra (When his siblings are kidnapped, Five shows up to rescue them. Instead, a dark secret is revealed to his siblings)
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 86
Kudos: 354





	1. Playtime's Over

Diego had taken a notice to all the children that had started to disappear from Manchester Park in the past month. A few parents in the park reported that recently a large, middle aged man had been lurking around the park. Those who had talked to the man said that he claimed to be the uncle of a child that was playing.

The man seemed to seamlessly slip away without anyone noticing that he had left with a child. Besides, most parents were distracted with gossiping away to other parents. 

Diego had been trying to hunt down the man for nearly a week, but no children had been reported missing during the past few weeks. He figured that the man was laying low right now, but would soon be out to hunt again. 

_That bastard._

He was starting to worry that he wasn’t just molesting the children, but that he was also killing them. The police traffic near the park had been quite busy since the last reported child was missing, but it was soon dying down due to no sightings of the man.

Diego was going to get the freak, but he needed help from a reluctant grump.

\------

“You mind repeating to me what you just asked me?” A bewildered Five looked up from his book at his knife-wielding brother.

“Do you want to go to the playground in Manchester Park with me?”

"Why do you want to go to a playground? To try to be a Batman impersonator for children?” Five leaned forward in his chair and tilted his head, squinting his eyes at his brother.

“Shut up. Look, I need your help.” Diego sighed. “I _really_ need your help.” 

“Ohh I get it, am I supposed to be a chick magnet or something? ‘Aw look at Diego taking his little brother to the park, how sweet! He’s so responsible and caring!” Five pouted and made puppy eyes, which quickly dissolved into a hardened glare.

Diego nervously looked around the kitchen. He looked anywhere other than the little gremlin in front of him. “Yes and no. I need you as bait.” He managed to blurt out.

“Why the hell do you-”

“Look, Five! There’s a child molester on the loose and I want to, no, _need_ to punish the bastard! I need you to act as bait on the playground.” Diego huffed. He urgently wanted to get out there ASAP. 

He needed this to work. He needed to feel accomplished again.

“So you want me to possibly put my life and or body on the line? You want to put me into a dangerous situation?” Five hissed out at Diego as he fixed his brother with a deeper glare. 

Diego threw his hands up in the air. “Come fucking on, Five! Don’t act you’ve never been in a dangerous situation. You’re a dangerous assassin, act like one. Your body may be a slim thirteen year old, but you’re mentally a murderous old man!” Diego wildly gestured to Five. 

Five dropped his glare as a smirk slowly hooked his lips. Diego gave his smaller brother a knowing glare. The dirty little bastard just wanted him to beg for help, to recognize that Five wasn’t an actual child, but instead a hardened killer. 

Of course he wouldn’t be in danger. If anything, the molestor would be the one in danger if Five was in his company.

Diego let out another sigh, this time with some meaningful weight behind it. “Besides, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” 

Five rolled his eyes and pushed his chair back. “What’s in it for me?” He slowly stood up. He shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled around the table and towards Diego. 

Of course Five needed a toll. It wasn’t just him being the smug man he was, he wasn’t just going to humiliate himself and act as a child for free. 

Diego and rolled his eyes. “I’ll take you to every new coffee shop you can find in the city for the next four months.” 

Five snorted and looked down at his feet in thought. Diego knew this was an offer he almost couldn’t resist. He was also, however, slightly worried that his brother wouldn’t play along. Five wouldn’t just help stop a molester simply because he didn’t want to, right?

“Fine. When am I supposed to be playing ‘school boy’ for you?” Five leaned in close to Diego with a tight smile.

“Right now.” Diego turned away and walked out of the kitchen before Five could possibly protest.

\----------

“Eyewitnesses are reporting that he appears to be in his mid to early thirties, is about 5’10, and has short dark hair.” Diego filled Five in on their way to the park. 

People passing by did double takes. Five just glared at those who stared and they quickly looked away. Yeah, a school boy and some weirdo dressed in all black with a harness did look strange, but it was none of their business.

“Are you sure you’re not describing yourself?” Five quipped as he strolled along with his hands in his pockets.

“Haha very funny. I’m 6’0 thank you very much.” Diego huffed. “His victims so far have been three girls and two boys ranging between nine to twelve years old. All you need to do is hangout on the edge of the park so that it will be more tempting for him to lure you away.”

“Fine, but I am not going to play with children. If any of those grubby handed snot-brains come after me, I'm dipping out.” Five stared at the screaming children running around the park that they had just arrived at. 

He was a 58 year old man stuck in a prepubescent teenage body. All together it just seemed wrong for him to play with children, besides the fact that he hated them in the first place. 

“I’m going to sit here and scan around for the guy. Now off you go little Jimmy, go play.” Diego grinned as he sat down on a bench and waved Five away.

“Fuck you.” Five hissed. “At least I look like a kid in a school uniform who’s skipping class. You look like some sad Batman creep watching children. What father would take his kid to the park with a bunch of knives strapped to him?” Five growled as he went to go mingle with the other children.

Diego smirked at his brother’s remark. His attitude perfectly matched the age of his body. He watched his little older brother saunter his way around the playground. He certainly looked like a rebellious teenager with his hands in his pockets and the permanent scowl on his face. 

Anytime a child ran past Five, he would quickly side step away from them. Diego would pity any poor child if they ran into Five. 

Diego actually almost pitied himself and his brother. As kids they were never allowed to play with other children. God knows they weren’t even allowed to go to the playground or even dare look at one. So of course Five wouldn’t exactly know how to blend in. The only thing he knew about kids playing on a playground were from the small amount of movies they were allowed to watch during their short free time. 

Diego realized he had spaced out and quickly jerked himself back to reality and scanned the playground and surrounding park. No sign on the man so far. Diego, however, discovered quite a hilarious sight.

Five was sitting on a swing kitty-corner to Diego's right, glaring at him. When he made eye contact with his brother, Five casually yawned and brought his middle finger up to his face and pretended to rub his eye with it. 

“Little shit.” Diego impatiently sighed as he pointed for Five to get off the swing and to go towards a path that led deeper into the park. 

A thin lipped frown appeared on Five’s face as he pushed himself off the swing and stood staring at Diego.

“Grumpy old man. He can kill people but he can’t act like a kid.” Diego muttered to himself as he took both of his index fingers and pulled the corners of his mouth up into a wide grin, showing Five he needed to look approachable.

Five immediately snapped his lips open and gave Diego a terrifying grin that didn’t match his eyes. He looked like a feral chimpanzee baring its teeth for Christ’s sake.

As his imp of a brother stared him down, Diego watched as a little boy came up behind Five and tapped him on the shoulder. 

_Great, now he can act more like a kid._

Diego instead watched as Five turned around to the boy with the grin still wide on his face. The kid’s lips moved, but quickly stopped. The little boy quickly turned and hightailed it away from Five.

Diego brought his hand up onto his face and slowly dragged it downwards. 

_So much for blending in._

Diego was losing hope of catching the man today. His asshole little brother was being difficult on purpose. He focused on Five again and noticed he was looking at something down the path.

There was a path lined with bushes that led deeper into the park. Diego watched as a man began to approach the playground. He appeared to be talking to Five. Five also began talking with the man. From what Diego could make out, he had dark hair and was a few good inches taller than Five.

They talked for about a minute before Five nodded towards the path. The man turned around to point back down the path behind him. 

Five quickly looked over his shoulder and gave a small nod to silently confirm with Diego that this was their guy. 

Diego tensed up and gave a quick nod back.

_Bingo._

Five slowly turned back to the man who was now standing in front of Five. He appeared to jerk his head to the left, as if signaling for Five to follow him. Five instead tilted his head, as if questioning the man. 

Diego slowly began to rise from the bench. 

_That little bastard better not mess this up with his aggressive attitude._

Five and the man appeared to talk a bit more before they started to head down the path. 

Diego took that as a chance to stalk closer. He watched them disappear behind the bushes that lined the path as it led deeper into the park. 

Diego quickly ducked behind a tree at the beginning of the path and popped his head out from behind the tree to see which direction the psycho would be leading his brother. 

But they were nowhere to be found.

“Shit!” Diego quietly swore as he got out from behind the tree and frantically began to swivel his head around. 

He began to jog down the path and stopped where the path broke off in four different directions. After turning in a frantic circle, he decided to continue on the path he was on. The path was still lined with bushes and had a downward slope that easily blocked the view of anyone who would be up ahead. 

He began to run towards the downhill slope when he was suddenly caught off guard by a flash of blue light and a popping sound.

Diego screeched to a halt to find Five sitting on a bench behind him, staring at him with a smug grin.

“Five!” Diego panted as he approached his brother. “You son of a bitch, where’d you go?” He looked around. “Where’s our guy?” 

Five looked different. He looked up at Diego with an eerily calm smile. His green irises were almost swallowed by his pupils that were dilated to an unsettling size.

Diego slowed his approach and titled his head in caution.“Whoa hey, are you alright?” He questioned as he cautiously brought his hands up in front of him in a "calm down" gesture. He came to a stop in front of the bench Five was sitting on. “Did he hurt you?” his voice was concerned, but laced with growing anger. 

Five ignored the question and peered up at Diego. “Orville Streb. Lives in the Sycamore Apartments on 17th street. Apartment 56. The children are alive, but need serious help. They’re almost dead. They’re probably starving, but are definitely bleeding out. He has tortured them and sexually assaulted them. He has them in a utility closet near the boiler room in the basement of the building. We can write this as an anonymous tip, then you can go give it to your cop friend.” Five drilled out. He sounded calm but impatient. Impatient as if he suddenly had tons of energy.

Diego was dumbfounded. “How do you know all of that? Where is h-” He was interrupted as the handheld police scanner he kept attached to his harness crackled to life.

_“All units in the vicinity of the third district, we have a suspected 10-56 in front of the Jackson Building.”_ A dispatcher announced as emergency vehicle sirens began to sound off and speed through the city.

The Jackson Building was one of the tallest buildings in the city. It was a 120 floor skyscraper that stretched up into the skyline. 

“10-56, that’s a suicide.” Diego stated as he threw a quizzical look to Five, who still had a wild look in his eyes.

Five continued to stare up at Diego with a slight grin on his face. “I asked him if he could fly like his namesake Mr. Wright. Turns out, he couldn’t.” Five jested as he got up off the bench and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

Diego’s eyes widened in horror as he turned to look at his brother, who was now walking away from him and back towards the playground. 

“C’mon, there’s a coffee shop not too far away that I’d like to try.” Five nonchalantly said as he wandered up the path.

Diego was left dazed and frozen in place as he watched his littlest brother walk away. His little, _terrifying_ brother.


	2. Turn Him Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there's quite a bit of gore in this one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check this out real quick before reading
> 
> https://www.a1leasing.com/12-passenger-transit-vans.html
> 
> Also, did you know that pupils can/will constrict when a person is angry? ;]

They had wanted to start a family road trip as a way to heal from the harrowing events of trying to stop the two apocalypses. Not to mention it was a good opportunity to catch up with each other and get more into detail about their lives during the sixties. 

Allison also had come to the sudden realization that poor Five dealt with all of this within the span of two weeks.

_ Two weeks. _

“Are we seriously going on a road trip?” Five grumbled as he sat at the bar with Klaus while all his other siblings were lounging on the furniture. He was much more lax, but only in a “Five” kind of way. 

He was no longer threatening or pushing his siblings around. He, however, was still a bit on edge and his grumpy old man attitude certainly hadn't gone lax.

“Yes we are, and  _ you  _ are too, Five. You’ve been through so much shit in the past two weeks. We all need a break, but especially you.” Allison was starting to use her worried mother tone on him. She even had her hands on her hips and was looking him up and down like a scolding mother.

He hated that shit. He was tempted to tell her he wasn’t Claire, but figured it would do more damage to her than make him feel good to bite back. She was still trying to figure out a way to be able to see her daughter in a legal way.

He didn’t need something to make him happy. They were all safe. 

_ His siblings were alive and safe. That was all that he needed. _

“Two weeks? Damn bro, you’ve been busy.” Diego smirked as he absentmindedly spun one of his knives around in his fingers.

Before Five could give retort, he was startled by Klaus putting his head on his shoulder. 

“Yeah little dude, you need to chill out. Your teenage hormones are making you much more…..grouchy.” That comment earned Klaus a quick shove to his head to get him off his littlest brother’s shoulder. 

“Hey!” Klaus giggled. 

“Shut up. If any of you make anymore puberty comments, I will put you through a hell way worse than puberty itself.” Five gave a glare that made its way to each of his siblings.

They all awkwardly glanced at each other. Vanya eventually was the first one to speak up.

“So, uh, will you come with us?” When Five squinted at her she cleared her throat and quickly piped up a soft “Please?”

Five sighed. There seemingly was no threat of danger at the moment. If the Commission were to strike again, it would take a while. All of their field agents were wiped out at Sissy’s Ranch. Five mentally calculated they wouldn’t be able to attack within the next four months. They simply didn’t have the power to. Sure Herb was in charge now, but Five knew you couldn’t trust anyone, especially if they were a part of the Commission. 

It was also Vanya who had asked him. He had a soft spot for her. She was really the only one of his siblings, and Ben when he wasn’t with Klaus, that he was able to tolerate when they were kids.

He reminded himself that these idiots,  _ his idiots,  _ were the reason he was here today. He went through hell and back to save and protect them and the world he loved. 

He hadn’t been there for most of their lives, and he wanted to fill in those gaps with their stories that spanned across the forty five years of him being gone. 

_ God, he truly sounded like such an old man right now.  _

He wanted to bond with his siblings again now that the world and his family were safe. So Five supposed that he could  _ slightly _ let his guard down for a two week road trip.  _ Only  _ for a two week road trip. He could never let his guard down completely, especially around his siblings. 

_ This also meant that if something went wrong on the trip, he would be there to protect th- _

He quickly pulled himself from his thoughts and gave his waiting siblings an answer. “Yes, fine.” Five huffed out as he rolled his eyes. 

_ Damnit. He thought about them for 45 years and that wouldn’t be going away anytime soon. He would always be there for them.  _

“Hurray!” Klaus perked up and grinned at Allison. “I’ll bring the booze!” He announced as he hopped off his bar stool and did a little dance. 

“So it’s settled then.” Luther clapped his hands together. “We’ll leave in, hmmmm, three hours? That will give us a chance to head out of the city and find a hotel.” Luther looked at Allison for a reassuring nod.

She gave him a little chuckle and headed off to go arrange a route for their trip. Luther grinned back at her and headed to the phone to make some calls. 

_ Right, Luther was trying to act more like a leader again.  _ Five mentally noted and sighed. 

This would be his first time on a road trip, unless he counted traveling for the Commission. That, however, was for a job. Besides, it was more like a “space time continuum trip” than a road trip.

The rest of his siblings dispersed to pack as he hopped off of the bar stool and began to trudge upstairs.

_ No more spatial jumps for a while. _

He had been jumping so much in the past two weeks, not to mention he had also time traveled twice under his own power during that time. One of those times he was carrying six passengers with him, except for Ben. He wasn’t actually sure with Ben being a ghost if that put any strain on his powers, unlike transporting six alive humans.

He also had managed to rewind time itself to save his family. He would never tell them though. 

_ The less they knew, the better. They were alive, and that’s all that mattered _ .

Though this meant he wouldn’t spatial jump unless it was an emergency, that absolutely did not mean that he would be carefree. Having been an assassin for a few years and having to watch for himself during the apocalypse, Five’s senses were sharpened to a scarily keen level. 

Not to mention, well, his finest impulses known to man that were always threatening to fight to the surface and into Five’s consciousness. He hadn’t told his siblings that the Commission had altered his DNA, injecting him with the DNA of all the killers and most dangerous assassins of all time. 

_ He didn't want them to be afraid of him. _

He was hoping that when he ended up in his 13 year old body that the killer DNA bound to his would be gone. That was not the case. He had only regressed in age physically, not mentally. He still had the same body, but now 45 years younger. 

He could still feel his dangerous impulses, however. He had training in the Commission to keep them at bay. His impulse control had gotten quite good over the years of him being in the Commission. However when you throw teenage hormones into the mix, even his older mind had a slightly harder time fighting the impulses that were combined with the short fuse and mood swings of a teenager. 

_ Stupid fucking prepubescant body.  _

Nonetheless, he could still handle it. Sure it was a little harder, but they weren’t unbearable nor threatening to take over his sanity or control of himself. It only got harder when his fight or flight activated. Scratch that, it was more like  _ fight or fucking murder  _ for him. 

His DNA made him a vicious predator, wanting to harm, wanting to  _ kill.  _ He was able to keep it all down, and was only thankful for the part that made him have a 100% success rate of killing. It’s what made him the best at his job. 

Five realized he had been lost deep in thought when he blinked rapidly and realized he had subconsciously trudged all the way up into his room. 

He packed everything he needed and only what he needed. He learned quickly in the apocalypse that you only carried what you needed, not what you wanted.

His suitcase ended up containing normal traveling essentials. A toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, a few books to read along the way and to help block out his siblings, and a few spare uniforms from his closet. He assumed that they would be able to do laundry somewhere along the way. If not, he would be able to manage. He had worn the same uniform for a week during the sixties and had only changed twice to a new one when he was in the previous 2019. 

Five meandered his way down the stairs to drop his suitcase off in the lobby of the Academy. They had only been home for a week and they were already leaving it. He knew though that his siblings needed to destress. They just had their new lives,  _ their new “normal” _ , swept out from underneath them. All of their new loved ones were now gone, never to see them again. 

Five felt a pang of guilt stab his chest.

_ He tore them away. _

He didn't have the chance to meet someone new in the sixties, not that he wanted to though. He didn't want any new friend in his life, especially not a lover. He had his family and the memory of Dolores. That's all he needed.

Five was about to go ask Allison if she needed help when he heard a car horn repeatedly honking outside. He stepped out of the stained glass doors to discover a baffling sight.

There, in front of the Academy, was a large gray van. And by large, Five meant  _ large.  _

Luther stepped out of the van, looking proud as he called out to Five. "Isn't she a beaut? It has 12 seats so that we're not all cramped together. She's ours for the duration of our road trip.” Luther sounded almost giddy as he smiled brightly at Five. 

Five simply smirked at his brother as he watched Luther admire the size of their rental van.

_ He hated to admit it, but he might actually have a little fun. _

Five heard the doors behind him open up as he stepped out of the way.

"Holy shit! She's larger than my-  _ ah! _ " Klaus began to blurt out before he was smacked in the chest by Diego.

"Whoa big guy, I'm impressed." Diego let out an impressed whistle before he proudly smiled at Luther. Diego was lugging his suitcase towards the van as Klaus followed behind him with a large suitcase that looked like it was about to burst. Five watched Luther give Diego and Klaus a peek inside of the van before he turned back and entered the academy to get his suitcase. 

\-------

Half an hour had passed before all of the Hargreeves made their way out to the large rental van. Pogo and Grace would be watching over the Academy while they were gone. They wished them safe travels and to have fun before the gates shut on the siblings and their trip began.

“Shotgun!” Diego shouted and threw a pointed index finger up into the air as they turned away from their home.    
  


Five easily could have teleported into the front passenger seat to annoy his brother, but quickly ruled out that that definitely would have been a waste of a jump.

Allison offered to drive the first few hours of their journey. They were heading to a small tourist town near the ocean. They would arrive in approximately seven hours. Five honestly didn’t mind. He had the two seats that were in the middle and on the left of the van, opposite of a singular seat on the right side. Luther got the back row of four seats to give him more space for his bulky body. Vanya and Klaus sat in front of him in a row with three seats. They left the seat in the middle of them open to give them space. 

Five had his space and his family. He was at ease. He let a little smile form on his face before he pulled out a book and began to read as Allison pulled away from their home.

\-------

Two hours had passed before Five put down his book to give his eyes a rest. He scooted over the seat on his right to give his body a little chance to stretch out a bit. Luther was quietly snoring behind him and Vanya and Klaus were having a quiet conversation in front of him. 

He peered out the window to discover that they were now surrounded by a forest. Every once in a while a stray field or pasture would break the pattern of trees that were passing by. He kept his head on a swivel to look out of both windows on his left and right. It was almost hypnotizing to watch the world whizz by. Five was broken out of his trance when Allison spoke up.

“That’s odd. Didn’t think we would see a vehicle like this out here.” She sounded a little confused, but mostly amused.

“Yeah, I don’t think there’s any sort of military base out here. Must be traveling somewhere.” Diego added to Allison’s commentary.

Five leaned forward to look out of the front windshield. He saw that a large, black armored vehicle was driving in the opposite lane only a few hundred feet ahead of them. He sat back and muttered that it was just a dumb truck. 

Five suddenly felt a jolt and heard the squealing of tires as their large van jerked ninety degrees to the left and tilted to one side before it slammed hard into the asphalt. 

“Shit…..” He muttered as he groggily looked around. They were now sideways and partially crumpled in on one side. He could see Klaus’s head limply hanging to the right.

“Klaus?” 

There was no response. 

_ Shit.  _

Klaus definitely had felt the impact. Luther was probably out cold too. Five had scooted over to the second seat, so he hadn’t nearly felt the impact as much as they had. 

“Allison?” He began to call each of his siblings names to check who was conscious and who was unconscious. 

“Y-yeah I’m okay. Holy shit.” She shakily replied.

“Those fucking bastards rammed us.” Five could hear Diego seeth from the front seat. 

_ Three down, two to go.  _

“Vanya?” Five tried to free himself from his seatbelt to get a better look at his siblings.

“I’m fine, but Klaus’s head hit mine. I think whirrrr bowth bleedinnng.” She hissed in pain as her last words began to slur together. 

Five managed to unbuckle himself and fell onto the single seat that was opposite of his two seats. He twisted himself to check on Luther, who was now groaning and holding his head.

_ Okay, great. Three of them have head injuries, but they were all alive. _

He decided he couldn’t really help his siblings while he was still inside the battered van, so he blinked behind it to open the back doors so that Luther could scramble out. They would need him to flip the van right side up. 

Five teleported to the top of the van and opened up Allison’s door. Miraculously, the large armored vehicle managed to miss her door as it clipped them. He helped her out of the van before turning back to help Diego, who had managed to unbuckle himself. Five peered in to find Klaus and a now unconscious Vanya bleeding from their heads.

_ That was not good. _

He decided that they needed to get out of there right now. He couldn’t wait for Luther to overturn the van. He reached his arm in to touch any part of Klaus. When Five felt that he had made contact, he squeezed his eyes shut as he blinked Klaus and himself outside of the van. 

Five landed on his knees while Klaus landed on his side. He didn’t stir at the sudden change of scenery, which wasn’t a good sign. “Check for a concussion or any serious damage. I’m going back to get Vanya.” Five barked out to Diego as he vanished in a veil of blue light. 

Five popped in and out with Vanya as he set her down next to Klaus. 

“Klaus definitely has a concussion to some degree.” Diego informed Five. “By the looks of it, Vanya probably sustained one too.”

_ Okay, two out of six had sustained injuries to the head. They needed to get to a hospital ASAP. _

Allison was trying her best to help Luther out of the back of the van. He managed to get out, but he was wildly swaying on his feet. Allison put one of his arms around her shoulders as Diego rushed back to throw Luther’s other arm around his. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, big guy, you good?” Diego huffed as Luther leaned more on his weight onto him.

Luther began to cough. “Yeah I’m good. Just a bit dizzy.” He then suddenly jerked forward as he spewed his breakfast out onto the ground. Allison scrunched up her face and turned away as Diego quietly muttered, “Shit dude.”

_ Three. Three had sustained head injuries. _

“They need help. We need to get them to a hospital.” Allison threw a worried glance to her two non-injured brothers.

“No shit. Good thing we’re in the middle of nowhere. Where did that bastard go anyways?” Diego ground out. Luther was slowly getting heavier and heavier as his head swam in pain.

Five didn’t have time to throw out a nasty remark to his siblings. He was too busy thinking about how he could get them to safety. They were in the middle of nowhere.

_ Maybe he could find a house and steal a car? If he had to kill someone to do so, he would- _

There was a sudden loud truck engine bellowing out from behind Allison, Luther, and Diego. 

Five stepped away from his siblings to peer at the road behind them. The large armored vehicle was speeding towards them.

_ Oh shit. _

“We need to take cover.” Five frantically looked around and saw that their best option for cover was to hide behind two hay balers that were in a field they crashed next to. If worse came to worst they could hide behind the rolled hay bales that lined the field. 

“Over there, go hide behind the hay balers. Take Vanya with you.” Five quickly pointed towards the field as he stepped back in front of Allison, Diego, and Luther.

“What about this big lug? How are we getting him over there?” Diego frantically huffed out as he sensed the danger that was zooming towards them. 

“I am. Grab Vanya and run. I’ll get Klaus too.” Five reached up and grabbed Luther’s shoulder as he blinked his largest brother behind a baler. He peered over it to find Allison and Diego towards them with Vanya in Diego’s arms.

Five blinked back to the van just as the armored vehicle was coming to a screeching halt. He quickly grabbed Klaus’s arm and teleported him back to the balers just as his other siblings were arriving. 

They all ducked down as a spray of machine gun fire shook the balers as the ground in front of them sprayed up dirt. 

“Who are these assholes and what took them so long?” Diego shouted above all of the banging around them. 

Five peered out of a small gap between the balers to try to get a view of who they were dealing with. All he could see was not one, but now  _ two _ armored trucks parked in the road. They were facing each other, both with a machine gun turret on top. Doors on both vehicles were beginning to open as men in all black uniforms with handguns began to pop out.

_ Definitely not good. _

Five turned back to his siblings. “I don’t know, but it’s somebody who knows us. They were probably setting up roadblocks so that nobody would disturb their work. They have two armored trucks and about twenty five armored men ready to charge at us. They probably know what we’re capable of judging on the amount of men and their armory. It could be the Commission.” 

Allison turned to Five with a confused look. “I thought they changed? We eliminated all of their agents on the ranch.” She shouted above the spew of gunfire.

Five frantically looked between Diego and Allison. “We did. This could be a rogue group of agents. Maybe the Commission wasn’t going to let us slide away so easily. It could also be Lila.” Five paused his frantic glancing to keep his focus on Diego. 

Diego’s eyes widened with an excited look as his jaw set tightly.

It appeared that even though the Handler had been killed and the Hargreeves siblings were back in 2019, the Commission probably just wouldn’t leave them alone. Five honestly couldn’t blame whoever was attacking them. His family had set the apocalypse off twice and had killed hundreds of Commission agents during the battle at Sissy’s ranch. He wouldn’t be surprised either if this was Lila’s doing. She was somewhere loose with a briefcase in the time space continuum, and he knew she wasn't done with him.

They had come after his family though, and that was something Five simply wouldn’t let happen. 

The machine gun fire suddenly stopped as silence filled the hills. The three, and partially four, conscious siblings gave each other perplexed looks.

“Wazz goinnggg on?” Luther slurred out as he lazily looked around.

Five came to a sudden realization.

_ They were starting their charge. _

“They’re charging us.” Five quickly peered over the edge of the battered baler Allison, Diego, and him were hiding behind to confirm that his thought was true. He saw about twenty men starting to charge up the slight incline of the hay field. The balers they were hiding behind sat roughly about 600 feet from the road. 

_ They would be here soon. _

Diego stood up and peaked around the side of the baler. He threw every knife he had on him, which surprisingly only turned out to be five. They all hit their targets as Diego manipulated them to fly directly into their throats. 

He quickly sat back down next to Allison. “I got five of them, but I’m out of knives. If they get too close I can try to block their bullets like I did at the farm.” He gave a quick nod towards Five.

Luther reached up and tore a large piece of metal off the baler Klaus, Vanya, and him were hiding behind as he peered over the top of it. 

“Don’t worryyy I got the guyzz over there.” He lazily pointed as he chucked the metal like a shot put. 

Five watched as the piece of metal missed the closest man by twenty feet.

_ Yep, Luther was definitely seeing double.  _

His siblings were in no shape to fight. Diego had used all of his knives and might not be able to hold a continuous stream of bullets. None of the men were close enough yet to be rumored by Allison. Luther wasn’t stable. Vanya and Klaus were unconscious. 

Five had been spatial jumping, four of those times he had carried a sibling with him. Carrying an extra person with him drained his powers quicker, and Luther certainly counted as more than one person. He knew he only had a few jumps left in him.

The armed men were almost on top of them. 

Five knew he had to do something, and it had to be fast. He had to use his last few jumps wisely, but he knew only those last few jumps wouldn’t be enough to help him. He needed to call upon the darker side of himself. 

He was going to summon forth his constant internal desire of bloodthirstiness. 

Five quickly scrunched himself up against the baler, eyes tightly shut as he focused on bringing his instincts and impulses into full swing. 

Diego looked down at his smaller brother and did a double take. “Five, now’s not the time to look constipated.” When Five didn’t respond, Diego continued in a now panicked tone. “Hey, shit, are you alright?”

“ _ Shut _ .  _ Up _ .” Five ground out as his face twisted into an angry grimace.

_ Almost there.  _

He could feel it rising to the surface. Allison leaned to look around the baler and found that the men were only about 200 feet away. 

“They’re almost here. Oh my god, what do we do?” She frantically turned back to all of her siblings. Klaus and Vanya were defenseless. Luther couldn’t do much with the state he was in. Diego didn’t have any more knives. Five couldn’t teleport all of them away. 

Five didn’t have to try too hard to bring his dangerous and deadly impulses to life. He always felt them, but his strong impulse control was always strong enough to keep them at bay. The killer DNA was practically always begging for blood and gore. 

His previous words to the Handler echoed in his mind.

_ “All this killing...I’m done with it.”  _

_ For his family though, he would do anything. _

He finally felt himself snap, his impulse control shattering like a ceramic plate being chucked at a wall. His blood began to boil as rage flooded his body. He felt a tingle go through his spine and spread to his limbs as adrenaline raced through every part of his body. His desire to shed blood and tear living things apart made him suddenly jerk forward onto his hands and knees. 

He began to pant before he quickly glanced at his unconscious and conscious siblings. His whole body began to slightly tremble. 

Allison and Diego had watched Five suddenly start to breathe heavily as he screwed his face into a tight frown. They were taken aback when he suddenly threw himself onto the ground and began to heavily pant and shake. It was almost as if he was transforming, or suddenly possessed by something. 

He suddenly looked back at them with a wild look in his eyes. His pupils were practically pinpricks against his deep green irises. 

“Stay here. Stay out of sight. _ Stay away. _ ” He panted out as he tightly gripped the ground.

_ The oldest sibling protects the rest. _

Before either one of them could protest or question him, he instantly vanished as a popping noise sucked away the sound of his panting. 

Not even a second after he blinked away, there was the sound of a man screaming. One scream turned into multiple as it began to mix with gunfire. 

Diego quickly grabbed Allison and threw a protective arm around her as he held her close. Startled by the screaming and sudden gunfire, Luther jerked forwards and managed to drag Vanya and Klaus up to his body to hold them close.

The gunfire slowly began to dim down as the screaming of men grew louder. Diego could faintly hear a thunking noise that he could recognize anywhere.

It was the sound of a blade slicing into flesh.

The thunking noise began to pair with a disturbing gurgling. Screams were cut off as their throats were filled with thick blood. 

Diego heard a sudden rush of footsteps coming towards the balers. He gave Allison a quick reassuring squeeze, ready to attack whoever was coming for his family. He knew Five said to stay out of sight, but like Hell he was going to let somebody harm his family.

Diego froze into a crouch as the footsteps suddenly stopped and an awful ripping noise was heard directly behind him. A blood curdling scream caused him to throw his hands up to his ears as he fell back down beside Allison. 

“Stop!! Please, I’m begging you! St-stop-” A man cried out as his voice abruptly failed him. 

Diego and Allison flinched as warm blood rained down on them. They watched as an arm flew over the baler and landed in front of them. A head flew over next, with a somewhat clean decapitation to their head leaving strips of flesh hanging down. The man’s helmet had been removed and was instead replaced with one of Diego’s knives piercing deep into their frontal lobe. 

Allison gasped in horror as she tightly gripped Diego’s shirt and buried her face in his shoulder. Diego gripped Allison tighter as he turned to press his head against hers. There was a light  _ tinging _ echoing throughout the baler as something began to hit the opposite side where the body parts came from. 

_ Slop!  _

Diego turned his head towards the noise and gagged a little bit. He quickly reached up and placed a hand on the side of Allison’s head, preventing it from swiveling towards the noise. 

There, laying merely five feet away, was all twenty two feet of someone’s small intestine. 

“Don’t look. Don’t look” Diego leaned in and repeated to Allison in a frantic, yet reassuring whisper in her ear.

He could tell that the gun fire had significantly seized at that point. Diego guessed there had to have been ten guns firing at that moment. He still heard distant shouting and frantic footsteps behind the balers. 

“He’s over there!”

“Quickly, take him down!”

“That little shit, put some holes in him!”

Men were shouting towards the balers as Diego heard a scream of rage and a sudden popping noise.

_ Five. _

A man began to scream again as the gunfire continued. Diego mentally noted the amounts of guns and screams he heard. Every gunshot was followed by an anguished scream.

_ Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…. _

_ One? _

Diego could barely hear over the ringing in his ears an angry voice speaking in a low tone to someone who was whimpering. 

“We were just following orders, sir!”

“Who? Who ordered you to do this?”

A loud  _ snap _ was heard followed by a painful scream.

“I-I don’t know! I don’t fucking know! I was just following my squad leader, h-he’s the one who gets the orders from the boss.”

“Oh is that how it is, huh? I order you to  _ shut the fuck up. _ ”

The man screamed again, attempting to form words that ended up becoming incoherent babbling. There was a swift  _ crack _ and the man had abruptly stopped babbling.

When Diego heard only panting, he decided to peer over the baler he and Allison were hiding behind. His jaw dropped as he discovered that the once green field was stained crimson. 

It looked as if a civil war had broken out. There were bodies littered  _ everywhere.  _ Some were even hanging in the trees that lined the field, intestines and limbs spread like tinsel in their brown boughs. 

Diego’s eyes drifted over to the black armored trucks, both had blood oozing down from their tops as the men who armed the turrets were turned into bloody pulps. 

He took a shaky breath as his attention turned back to the field before him. There was gore spread out across the field, appearing as if a volcano had spewed lava down the hillside. There were intestines and gutted bodies spread all over. Limbs, extremities, and chunks of flesh littered the hay field.

Diego even saw a pair of legs sticking out from a hay bale. 

In the middle of it all, Diego saw his brother standing and panting with one of his knives in his hand only about ten feet away. Next to Five’s left foot was a tongue, and directly behind him was a man’s body. The man’s neck and arm were broken and bent at odd angles.

Five was frozen, staring at a spot on the ground in front of him. He was panting hard with a slight grin on his face. Five’s uniform was stained a deep maroon and decorated with sinew and brain matter. His whole body was almost completely covered in blood and gore, but he appeared not to notice.

“Fuh-Fuh-Five? You with us buddy?” Diego cautiously called out as he held a hand down on Allison’s shoulder to stop her from standing up.

He watched as Five suddenly sucked in a huge breath as if he had been holding it in. His panting rapidly picked up as he dropped Diego’s knife and he bent over with his hands on his knees. He turned his head from side to side to observe the damage he had caused. He slowly stood upright and turned to look at Diego.

He pointed down towards the road and at the armored trucks. 

“We can take one of those and get the others to a hospital.” He huffed out as if nothing had happened. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made any mistakes, let me know


	3. Turn Him Loose Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked in the previous chapter if I would be doing a part 2 and I thought "You know what, why not?" So Ta-da here it is!

Diego, Allison, and Five had managed to carry all of their siblings down to one of the armored trucks at the bottom of the hill. Luther was the hardest as he required all three of them to help him walk through the field that was now slippery with blood and innards. Allison and Diego did their best to not look around while Five simply acted like there was nothing wrong. They grimaced as they first approached the vehicle, noticing red ribbons of blood with chunks of flesh slowly flow down the sides. 

They didn’t even want to know what the guy who was operating the turret on top of the truck looked like.

Luther must have been barely holding on as he fell unconscious shortly after getting into the armored truck. Diego quickly sped away from the masacre, hoping that he would be heading towards a hospital. He had three siblings with head injuries, which definitely wasn’t good. He and Allison were both in a bit of shock, but they had no physical damage. Diego wasn’t even sure if Five was injured. He was covered in gore from his head to his toes and was disturbingly soaking in blood. He actually had droplets of fresh blood dripping off of his hands and blazer. If he was injured then his blood was mixing in with the blood of twenty men.

Allison and Five stayed in the empty back of the armored vehicle to watch over their injured siblings. Diego noticed that off in the distance were roadblocks, just as Five had predicted. Whoever these bastards were didn’t want anyone to interfere with their work. 

Diego began to smell the sickening smell of copper, doing a double take when he realized Five was leaning into the front cabin of the truck.

“Stop at the roadblocks. We need to move them so that we can go through.” Five commanded.

Diego stared at Five before he turned back to face the road. “That’s a waste of time, I’ll just plow through them.” He argued.

“Diego, we need those up. If this road becomes unblocked then someone is going to stumble across the bodies back there and call the cops. It’s a whole mess I’d rather avoid.” Five hissed. 

Diego gripped the steering wheel tightly as he slowed the truck to a gradual stop in front of the roadblocks. 

“I got this.” Five mumbled as he vanished in a flash. Diego watched as Five reappeared in front of the truck, stumbling when he came through the tear in space as he threw his hands out onto the road to prevent himself from falling face first onto the asphalt. Diego could tell that Five was talking, or swearing, to himself as he moved a roadblock aside so that he could drive through. A little concerned, he pulled forwards and stopped on the other side as he waited for Five to move the roadblock back into place. 

A pop was heard as Five blinked back into the front passenger seat of the truck, only to slam his head onto the dashboard. Diego looked over to find that there was now a large splotch of blood on the dashboard. He turned to give Five a concerned glance as he seethed out a string of curses while gripping his forehead.

“Is that yours?” Diego asked, slightly concerned as he pointed to the blood. “We already have three people with head injuries.” He questioned as he continued to stare at his smaller brother. 

Five sat hunched over with his head in his hands, wincing at the pain that was now coursing through it. “Just floor it.” He managed to hiss out. Diego did as he was told, and sped away from the hill covered in carnage behind them.

They managed to find a busier road with a sign that pointed to the nearest hospital, which was about ten minutes away. As they cruised along, Diego could hear Five breathing in short, breaths as if he was on the verge of panting. At this point he hadn’t even had a chance to process what had just happened back in that field. Right now he was only focused on getting to the hospital. 

Diego was starting to feel a bit nauseous from the sickly copper smell that was emanating from his brother. He stole a glance at Five who was now sitting upright and staring blankly out the window. The longer he looked the more pieces of sinew and blood clots he could see caked onto Five’s smaller frame. 

Diego wasn’t exactly squeamish, but something wasn’t settling right in his mind. He cracked his window to get some fresh air, almost missing Five quietly muttering “Sorry” over the rush of the wind. 

“What’re you sorry for?” Diego asked as he rolled the window back up.

“For smelling like a pile of nails.” Five sighed. 

Diego cleared his throat. “No worries. Allison we’re almost there.” He slightly turned his head to address his sister, trying to ignore how tired Five suddenly sounded.

\------------

When they arrived at the hospital, Five announced that he needed to do something and blinked away. Diego assumed he probably didn’t want the hospital staff to see a child covered in blood and gore. 

A few nurses were able to assist Diego and Allison with carrying Vanya, Klaus, and Luther into the hospital. Allison had to rumor the nurses that were assisting them when they froze at the sight of the blood that was dripping down from the top of the truck.They managed to convince the nurses and doctors that they were in a car accident through a few tweaks to the original story. Allison also managed to rumor her way around to avoid getting possible blood tests on Luther, not wanting the hospital to freak out over his abnormal DNA.

After everything was settled in Diego made his way back outside towards the large armored vehicle. He noticed that Five wasn’t in the front cab so he opened the large doors at the back of the van to find Five sitting on one of the two benches that lined the sides of the back. He was sitting in the dark hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees. He turned his head to watch Diego climb into the back and sit on the bench opposite of him.

“Where were you?” Diego croaked out in an even tone.

Five sat up and pushed a few heavy strands of his blood soaked hair out of his face. “I called in a few favors to Herb. The Commission will be able to clean up everything that was left behind. They can make it seem like nothing happened. They can even take care of the rental car and return it.” He snorted quietly. 

Diego nodded his head as he turned to look out of the open truck doors. After a pause he turned back to face Five, who was also staring out of the back. “And what about back there? What happened?” Diego was using his “concerned brother voice” with a hint of frustration. 

Five slightly shook his head, not turning away from the open doors. “I did what I had to.” He said, sounding defeated and tired.

“What you had to? Five, you acted like you had been punched in the gut and then did a line. Next thing we knew all of those men were dead with their bodies torn apart like a wild animal attacked them. You weren’t even able to teleport correctly after it happened, you were so out of it.” Diego pressured as he was starting to get frustrated at Five’s absence of a real explanation.

“Five of them were yours.” Five added as he turned to look at Diego with a blank look.

Diego leaned closer to Five. “Yeah, and twenty of them were yours. That wasn’t you back there. What the hell happened?” He barked back. 

“What I had to do, Diego. You don’t want to know what I did, what I turned myself into. I can assure you that that truly was  _ me _ . I made a choice that ended up helping me protect my family. It doesn’t matter what I did or how I did it. We’re all alive and that’s what matters.” Five spoke in a flat and quiet tone absent of the hostility it usually carried.

Diego was going to pressure him into more in depth answers until he heard Five give his answers. This wasn’t his furious brother who always stubbornly argued his point. This was a tired and broken old man who had an internal struggle he didn’t want others to see. Whatever had happened to Five back on that hill left him mentally and physically drained. The adrenaline rush that Diego was certain Five had experienced now left him exhausted and out of it.

All of Diego’s anger and frustration melted away as he decided that this conversation could continue on later. Maybe then he would get the more detailed answers he wanted. Plus seeing Five look almost sickly made Diego pity him a little.

Diego rubbed a rough hand across his scarred face and sighed. “I’m going back to check on the others.” He announced as he stood up.

“If Allison asks, only tell her what I told you.” Five stated, too drained to threaten Diego to make his true point of what he wanted Diego to say to Allison.

Diego nodded his head. “Yeah.” He turned to jump out of the truck before he turned back to Five. “Thanks.” He said in a soft tone as he patted Five’s shoulder as he turned and jumped out of the truck.

\------------

Allison had arrived at the armored truck nearly twenty minutes after Diego had left it. Five, who was so close to falling asleep at this point, quietly watched as Allison set a coffee, blankets, some clothing from the hospital’s gift shop, and a small tub full of water and a washcloth on the bench across from him. She handed him his coffee as he slowly brought it up to his lips and took a few sips. 

“Thanks.” He mumbled.

She then wrapped a blanket around Five and sat down next to him with the tub of water and the washcloth. She took his bloodied hand and began to scrub off the blood. Five, who normally would have snarled and yanked his hand away as he spewed out insults, didn’t even budge as he allowed Allison to clean him up. He sat there staring blankly at the floor and on the brink of collapsing from exhaustion. 

Allison dipped the washcloth back in the tub and brought it up to his forehead, where she began to wipe off the mask of crimson on his face. When she managed to bring his skin tone back she stopped scrubbing his face. 

Five still hadn’t said anything, but Allison noticed that he had slowly been leaning towards her while she was cleaning him. She reached down to hold his hand as she leaned forward and kissed Five’s temple.

“Thank you.” She whispered into his ear as she leaned her head against his. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five wasn't feral this chapter, but I have to ask: Am I using too much feral Five or should I continue on with more feral Five? Either way I will, but if you guys think it's too much then I'll take a break from making him feral and write him in a more casual way before I do more feral for him. What do you guys think? (I also have my other work on my mind so I'm bunching them together in my mind for the full feral affect, but is it all too much??)


	4. A Hargreeves Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! I decided to upload this today as a gift. Sorry if it's no longer Christmas in your time zone :[

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes in this!

It was a cold morning in the City, which was fitting due to it being December 21st. It was the first day of winter and heavy snow was falling outside. Six inches of snow had already fallen with more predicted to come.

Allison had been pacing around the mansion since earlier in the morning, waiting for an update on Claire’s plane. Claire was going to spend a week with her mother, which meant she was going to stay with the Hargreeves for Christmas. 

Luther had been waiting with Allison as she anxiously paced in the kitchen, as he too was nervous about the flight. Little did they know that Five was leaning against the wall just around the corner, also waiting for any news about his niece’s arrival.

This would be his first time getting to meet his niece, and he was a cocktail of excitement and nervousness. He didn’t know if she would like him or not. Questions swam through his mind as he furrowed his brows and sighed.

_ Will she think I’m weird? _

_ I’m her 58 year old uncle who looks 13. Will she be able to understand that? _

_ Can I tell her about the Commission? Of course not, Five, you idiot you don’t want her to be afraid of you. Tell her….you….uh…...worked with people who gave you science to get home. That sounds so stupid but it’s not far from the truth. _

_ Will she ask about the apocalypse? He didn’t really want to talk about it. What mattered is that he was now home with his fam- _

“Okay, I will be there soon. Please, please, please stay with her until I get there. I know that’s your job, but…..nevermind I’m leaving now.” Allison sighed into the kitchen phone as she tugged her jacket on and grabbed the car keys as she left through the street entrance.

“Be careful driving!.” Luther called as the door shut. He sighed before he clapped his hands together. “Right, let’s gather everyone up.” He told himself.

_ Like hell you are.  _ Five rolled his eyes as he leaned off the wall and into a spatial jump. He landed outside of Diego’s room, just as Klaus was dancing out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist with his headphones over his head. His eyes were shut as he was waving his cassette player in the air, jamming out to whatever weird song he was listening to.

Five simply stood and waited to see if Klaus would notice him.

He did not.

As Klaus spun around, he backed straight into Five. Five didn’t budge and simply glared up at his wet brother. Klaus spun around and took his headphones off. Five could hear “Heart of Glass” blasting through the headphones. 

“Whoa there, Fivey! I didn’t see you there little guy.” Klaus absently chuckled.

Five sighed. “Well maybe if you weren’t dancing around half naked you would have seen me. Allison is on her way to get Claire, so hurry up and get dressed.” He chastised. 

Five took a few steps towards Diego’s room before he spun on his heel to face Klaus again. 

“How are you not cold by the way?” He questioned. He didn’t  _ really _ care but he remembered how easy it was to get sick when you were cold and wet during the apocalypse. He remembered when one night his left foot slipped through ice and into a frozen lake and how cold it was and-

“Oh y’know, living on the streets and what not. You got to learn to be a  _ cool  _ cat in order to survive.” Klaus hissed as he raised his clawed hand up in a scratching motion towards Five. “My room is just right here, so I’m not too concerned.  _ ‘The cold never bothered me anyways.’ _ ” Klaus dramatically swooned as he danced into his room and shut the door. 

Five scoffed at his brother’s explanation. He wasn’t sure what the hell he meant by that last part. He turned back and continued onto Diego’s room.

_ Right, they were in a mansion with heat. This was a healthy environment to be in. _

Five knocked on Diego’s door as he received and muffled “What” on the other side. Five teleported in to find Diego with his shirt off examining the spot where their father had stabbed him during the sixties.

Diego slightly jumped at his brother’s sudden appearance. “Jesus Five I never said come in.” He growled.

“Yeah well you never said I couldn’t either.” He smirked as he looked around the room before looking back to his brother’s scar.

“Looking at where dad dinged you in that garage?” Five leaned closer to examine Diego’s wound. Diego shot up off of his bed and threw a black sweater on. 

“It’s nothing.” Diego rejected as he spiked up his freshly cut short hair. 

Five made a pouty face as he squinted at his brother. “Yeah alright. Allison is on her way to pick up Claire from the airport.” He informed him.

“Thanks.” Diego mumbled. 

Five teleported down to the end of the hallway. He watched as Luther marched down the hallway and knocked on Klaus’s door to inform him about Allison. He was surprised for Klaus to tell him he knew before he lumbered towards Diego’s door to update him. Luther again was surprised to hear that Diego also knew.

Five slightly smirked. “Hey, Big Guy! You’re a little too slow.” Five yelled down the hall as he raised two fingers up to his forehead and saluted Luther before he took a step back and blinked away.

\-------------

Five arrived outside of Vanya’s new room. She, like Diego, decided to move back into the Academy after they returned back from the sixties. Since Klaus had taken her room by breaking down the wall between his room and her room, she claimed one of the many extra bedrooms in the giant Academy. 

Five knocked on the door and received a muffled “Come in,” from the other side.

He opened the door to find Vanya reading a book.

“Hey.” She quietly greeted as she glanced at him before looking back in her book.

Five ignored her greeting and leaned down and gently tipped the book in her hands to read the cover.

“A music theory book, huh? Interesting.” He commented, not exactly interested in the book but slightly intrigued that she was reading it.

“Yeah, I thought I would do some studying.” Vanya replied.

Five nodded his head, understanding that Vanya was still using music to cope with everything that had happened. From an early age her life revolved around music.

After a beat of silence, Vanya shut her book and sighed. Five threw her a questioning look.

“What do I say to Claire? ‘Hi, I’m your aunt that caused the apocalypse.’” She sighed, frustrated and nervous about the arrival of her niece. 

“Well, technically you caused it twice. The second time though was with the help of our siblings.” Five nonchalantly added, giving a smug smile. 

Vanya sighed. Five was never one to offer the comfort a person needed. He always gave them the honest truth. 

Five noticed that maybe his words seemed a bit harsh. He sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned against her desk.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better I’m not going to tell her that I was a time traveling assassin that killed people. Allison would mount my head right up next to the stuffed animals dad hunted in the living room. Besides, she’ll probably be too focused on why her uncle is only a few years older than her. I mean, not really a few years older than her, it’s just my body-oh forget it.” Five huffed out a sharp sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

_ Why was he getting so anxious? _

Vanya offered a small smile. “I get what you mean.” 

Five nodded his head and exhaled. “Right, well Allison is on her way to pick up Claire. They should be back soon.” He informed her as he turned away and took a step, only to find himself in the living room.

_ Shit, he was too lost in thought that he teleported without noticing. _

He instantly blinked back outside of Vanya’s room. She looked up from her book again to give him a confused look.

Five awkwardly pointed at the door. “Sorry, I, uh, forgot to shut this.” He muttered as he shut it. 

He slapped his hand up to his face and rubbed his tired features. With yet another anxious sigh, he blinked back to the living room.

\-------------

It had been about forty minutes since Allison left. The siblings were lounging around in the living room, waiting for the arrival of their niece and sister. Well, everyone was lounging except for Five.

Five had been pacing around next to the bar, trying to slowly burn off his nervous energy. Klaus, who was laying on the couch with his head on Vanya’s lap, was amused at the sight of his smaller brother being nervous.

“What’s wrong, Numero Cinco? Are you scared of a little girl?” He lazily called out with a shit eating grin.

Five stopped to glare at him, opening his mouth to rebuke his moron of a brother when the front door opened. His siblings sat up alert while Five stiffly walked over next to the couches.

“We’re home!” Allison cried out.

Allison walked into the doorway between the living room and the lobby, holding a pink rolling suitcase in one hand and Claire’s hand in the other. Before Five could get a good look at his niece, he was taken aback as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. 

“Uncle Five! I finally get to meet youI” She muffedly squealed as her face was pressed tightly into his chest.

Five’s jaw dropped as his arms awkwardly hung out to the side. He threw a panicked look to Allison, who gave him a reassuring nod. He relaxed as he slowly wrapped his arms around his smaller niece. A small, warm smile crept across his Face. 

“I’m so happy to finally meet you too.” He assured her as she looked up to meet his eyes. Her eyes were a deep brown, just like her mother’s.

As if a sudden realization hit him, he hugged Claire tighter, holding the back of her head as he pressed it against his chest.

_ This was his niece. His family. _

“Hi Claire.” Luther called out, interrupting the tender moment.

Five let her go, allowing her to greet his siblings. He was surprised to find that as soon as Claire turned around, she grabbed his hand to hold.

“Hi Uncle Luther, Hi Uncle Diego, Hi Uncle Klaus, Hi Auntie Vanya.” She rapidly greeted, greeting them in order of their numbers. 

_ She really was a fan of The Umbrella Academy, huh?  _

Claire clung onto Five’s arm as she looked up at him. “Uncle Five, will you give me a tour of the Academy? Pretty please?” She pouted, reinforcing her request with a cute face.

“Claire, you just got here. You should spend time talking with your other uncles and aunt too.” Allison encouraged.

Five looked over to Luther, who he knew was Claire’s favorite. Luther had his kicked puppy look, slightly disappointed that Claire didn’t greet him first. Five, absolutely satisfied by the look on his brother’s face, looked back at Allison with a smug smile.

“If you don’t mind, Allison, but this is my first time meeting my niece. I would like to catch up with her and ask her questions, and I’m certain she would like to ask me a few questions too.” He consoled.

Allison rolled her eyes, but smiled at the fact that Five was being gentle with her daughter. 

“Alright you two, go ahead. We can all talk at dinner tonight.” She smiled.

Five nodded his head as he squeezed Claire’s hand and led her past his siblings and out into the lobby towards the main staircase.

“It all started in 1989….” His voice trailed off as they climbed the stairs.

\-------------

After their tour of the mansion and a snack for Claire, everyone was lounging around the house. They were all back in the living room, with Claire sitting wedged between Five and Vanya on the couch. 

“Mommy, I’m bored.” She leaned over Vanya to speak to her mother. 

“How about some board games?” Luther suggested with an eager smile.

Before Claire could answer, Diego spoke up. “Nah, none of that stupid sh-,” he caught himself as he gave a glance over to Allison, who was glaring at him, “stuff. C’mon I have an idea. You might want to grab a coat though.” He winked at his niece as he set down the knife he was polishing and pushed himself off of the couch. 

Everyone, minus Five, grabbed a coat and followed Diego out into the courtyard. It was still snowing large, fluffy flakes.

“What are we doing out here?” Luther questioned.

“This.” Diego replied as he spun towards Luther and nailed him right in the face with a snowball. 

Luther spat out the snow as everyone laughed at him. Even Five cracked a smile, happy to see his big dope of a brother get hit in the face.

“You’re dead meat.” Luther threatened as he ducked down to gather snow for a snowball. All of the siblings ran off, Diego and Klaus stuck together while Allison and Vanya ran to hide behind Ben’s statue.

Five froze as he began to take in the sight of the large snowflakes. 

_ Ash. Ashes. It’s happening again. He failed them again. Everyone is dea- _

Five felt a tug on his sleeve. 

“It’s okay, Uncle Five. It’s just snow.” Claire comforted him, guessing that her Uncle’s mind had wandered elsewhere.

Five released the breath he had unknowingly been holding and looked down at his niece. 

“You’re right. It’s just snow. Cold, soft, snow.” He partially told himself as he offered a kind smile to Claire. 

_ Smart kid. _

Out of the corner of his eye, Five saw movement. With his quick reflexes, he quickly grabbed Claire and held her to his chest, shielding her from the incoming snowball that Luther had chucked. He had meant to hit Five, but instead had accidentally chucked it towards Claire. 

The snowball hit is back with a  _ puff! _ as it disintegrated against his back. Five released Claire as he stood up and whirled around towards Luther.

“Watch where you’re throwing, asshole! That could have had ice chunks or pebbles in it!” Five roared.

“Language!” Five heard Allison callout from somewhere in the courtyard. 

Luther held his hands up as an apology as Five rolled his eyes at him. A hiding Diego took the opportunity of Luther being distracted and chucked a snowball with deadly aim right at the back of Luther’s head. Five smiled as Luther stumbled forwards before turning back around towards Claire.

“Let’s get even with him, alright?” He held out his hand for a high five.

“Let’s do it!” Claire confirmed as she ran to duck behind some bushes as Five followed her. 

As the war raged on, Five and Claire found themselves being pelted by snowballs. They both knew their cover wouldn’t last much longer.

Five though, had an idea.

“I’m going to get us out of here, okay? You might feel a little sick for a bit but I promise it will go away, okay?” He asked her. 

Claire, who knew where this was going, instantly became super excited. 

“Okay!” She beamed and wiggled.

“Hold onto my hand and don’t let go.” Five ordered. Claire nodded as Five swiftly teleported to the opposite side of the courtyard behind some large flower pots. Claire was a little woozy from the spatial jump, but her excitement triumphed over the sick feeling.

“That was awesome!” She squealed.

Five smiled, glad to know that he had impressed his niece.

Both Five and Claire managed to hit the other siblings. Claire even managed to hit Diego, who smiled widely when he saw her giggling after she hit him. In the end though, Klaus and Diego won when Klaus manifested Ben. Ben used both his arms and tentacles to pelt everyone with snowballs. Luther became soaking wet due to the fact that his large body served as a perfect target. 

They all met around the gazebo as Claire talked with Ben, who she also had never met before. Klaus dramatically sighed as he fell backwards into the snow and began to make snow angels. Claire giggled as she watched her uncle before she too plopped down next to him and started making snow angels. 

Before long they were all on the ground making snow angels, even Ben. Five at first was reluctant, but when he saw his family enjoying themselves he figured  _ Why the hell not?  _

It was cold, especially to the exposed skin on the back of his knees, but he didn’t really care. He was there with his family, and they were all happy. 

That’s all that mattered to him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Abracadabra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! I decided to upload this today as a gift. Sorry if it's no longer Christmas in your time zone :[

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my favorite thing I've written so far out of both of my works. Enjoy! 
> 
> Title is inspired by The Steve Miller Band song "Abracadabra"

Five had returned from a short walk to a coffee shop to get some decent coffee that the shitty Academy couldn’t supply. He had only left 15 minutes ago, leaving behind the start of an argument between Luther, Diego, and Allison. He returned to find the mansion silent. There wasn't the usual commotion in the Academy of Grace cleaning or his siblings walking about and talking to one another.

“Have you idiots killed each other?” He called out, amused that the usually chaotic house had turned silent. He was in a somewhat good mood since his coffee was actually good. 

When Five got no response whatsoever he decided to check around the mansion. With his large coffee in hand, he began to check every commonly occupied room in the Academy. They had all been there right before he left, and nothing had seemed out of place. It had been just like any other day.

Five hoped they weren’t throwing a surprise party of sorts. Thanks to the Commission, he now hated surprises. Throughout his entire time in the Commission they were always throwing surprise attacks his way to keep his skills sharp. He was pretty sure now that if anyone tried to scare him they would accidentally be killed.

When Five quickly came to realize that it really did appear his siblings were gone. He began to comb through all the lesser used rooms in the house. He knew he needed to be quick so that if his siblings were truly gone he wouldn’t waste time finding where they were. 

The last place Five searched was the attic. Tucked away in a corner of the attic that was used for storage, he discovered Grace and Pogo propped up against the wall. Pogo had been sedated while Grace had been shut down. There was a note neatly folded into Pogo’s hands. Five quickly made sure Pogo was still breathing before he reached for the note. 

_ Hello, Mr. Five!  _

_ I am so excited to finally meet you. I was a big fan of your ability until you disappeared, which really bummed me out. Hey, but dreams do come true and I discovered that you suddenly had returned! Listen, I’m so very sorry to hear about your body, but I thought this would be the perfect chance to meet you!! I have borrowed your siblings to ask about your abilities. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I didn't think you would show up if I didn't have something to tempt you to come. I am afraid however that time (haha get it?) may be short and if you don’t come soon I will have to dispose of your beautiful siblings. However, I’ll give you a family reunion if you come see me at these coordinates: _

_ 44.0247° N, 88.5426° W _

_ Cheers to you and safe travels! _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Your Secret Admirer _

_ P.s. What does it feel like to spatial travel? How about time traveling? Is it cold? Does it make you dizzy? How do you know where to land? Oh, please do tell me when you get here!! _

Five crumpled the paper in his hand. Anyone that was willing to take his family was a dead person, especially if they might harm them. Five quickly chugged the rest of his coffee, letting the caffeine and sugar serve as fuel to his powers as he pulled a rip into space and to the coordinates. 

\----------------

Five popped into a cold dark room, fists clenched with adrenaline and energy surging through his veins. There, lined up in a straight line in front of him were his siblings. Luther, Diego, Allison, and Klaus jerked forwards in their chairs to look at Five. Luther looked sleepy and was wrapped in heavy metal chains. Diego, Allison, and Klaus were tightly bound to their chairs by rope with their hands tied in their laps, but Allison had a gag in her mouth. Vanya on the other hand was bound like the others, but her head hung down. It appeared that she had been drugged and was out cold. 

The room had polished concrete floors and walls. To his right and in front of his siblings was a metal chair with restraining straps on it and a lone, yet bright light hanging over it. On the wall opposite of him, Five could see a mirror with a door next to it.

“About damn time you showed up. Shit Five, what the hell is going on?” Diego scoffed.

"Do I look like Sherlock Holmes to you? I just got here." Five hissed back.

“Fiveyyyy we were drugged and brought here but Vanya hasn’t woken up yet. We’ve been here foreverrrrrr” Klaus complained as he whined like a child throwing a temper tantrum. 

As soon as Five was about to correct Klaus that it had only been fifteen minutes, a door opened in front of him as he saw a large man dressed in a complete vintage diving suit in the doorway. He was talking to someone on the other side of the mirror and pointed at something in that room before nodding his head and stepping into the room. He shut the door behind him and clapped his hands together before raising them out to Five.

“Mr. Five, you made it! It’s such an honor to be in the same room as you!” The man chuckled, his laugh echoing in the large metal helmet.

Five raised his shoulders and twitched his neck. He had no idea who the man was, but Five wasn’t here to talk.

“Listen, asshole, I don’t know who you are or what you’re trying to do here but I need you to let them go.” Five growled as he nodded towards his siblings.

“Ah, but of course I can’t do that you see. If I let them go then that means I’ll have let you go too. I’m sorry sir, but I can’t do that and I can’t have you rescuing them either. You see, there are hidden doors in the wall behind them that contain five machine guns, which is lucky that you have Five siblings! I am sorry though to hear about Ben, such a tragedy.” The man cooed

“Bastard!” Diego spat at the man for mentioning Ben. Klaus simply rolled his eyes and looked behind Vanya, where Five assumed Ben was standing. 

Five was irked that this man was trying to get personal with him. He clenched his fists again, preparing to summon his powers. 

The man raised an index finger and wagged it. “Ah, ah, ah, ah! I wouldn’t do that if I were you. If we,” he pointed to whoever was behind the mirror, “see any signs of you or your siblings using your powers, we will have to end your lives.” The man sang as it echoed through his helmet.

Five rolled his eyes. “Fine, then what do you want? To study my powers? Y’know I haven’t had anyone obsess over me since my childhood. Actually, scratch that, I had some Commission creeps that liked me.” Five tilted his head thoughtfully and partially shrugged.

“Yeah, freak, do you have a crush on Fivey or what?” Klaus tagged on, cooing at the man and making a kissy face. 

The man simply ignored Klaus and moved over to the chair in the back of the room that sat directly opposite of the Hargreeves siblings. He stood behind it and motioned for Five to come sit in it. Five did not like where this was going, but seeing that he had no other option he obeyed. He glared at the helmeted man before reluctantly sitting down opposite of his siblings.

Five got a better look at them now. Luther was slowly blinking, as Five assumed some drugs were administered to him to make him weaker. Ever so vengeful Diego had blood around his wrists from trying to break his hands free of the rope. Allison looked uncomfortable with the gag in her mouth and fear was in her eyes. Klaus also looked fearful, and every few seconds he was looking to his left to check Vanya before he would look up at Ben. Vanya still hadn’t moved, but Five could see her chest slowly rising as she breathed. 

The view of his siblings was making him angry as gripped the chair’s armrests tightly. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but he knew he needed to be laser focused on the one goal he had for forty five years.

_ Protect his family. _

The man must have noticed Five’s uneasiness as he gripped Five’s shoulders. “There’s no need to be upset, Number Five. If you answer my questions then you can all go free!” He affirmed. “Now, if you do excuse me, I need to restrain you.” He nodded towards the mirror as the electronic metal wrist and ankle shackles tightly snapped shut. 

Five was imagining ways to escape.  _ If he was quick enough, maybe he could kill the person in the observation room to disable the machine guns. Maybe he could try to rewind time again? He had already been here for a few minutes though, and last time he did that he only went back seconds. Could he rewind a few minutes? Dammit, last time he was running. Does he need to run to rewind time? _

“I will now begin questioning you, Mr. Five. I promise this is going to be so exciting! First question: When did you learn to perform spatial jumps?” The man questioned.

Five sighed. “Well, they were first discovered when I was a baby and I would disappear from my crib. I was taught multiple equations from a young age in order to get a head start on perfecting my abilities, which was around the age of five.” He answered.

“How fascinating! And around the age of five? How fitting for you!” The man beamed. “Okay, okay, next question: How do you know where to land when you jump?” The man giddly asked.

“It’s a mixture of math and instincts. As I’ve gotten older I’ve found myself becoming more trustful in my instincts with only a little bit of required math.” Five answered honestly. 

He looked up at his siblings, who were still fearful and nervous. He gave them a small reassuring nod to let them know that everything would be okay. He was going to get them out of there whether it required him to answer stupid questions or to shed blood. 

“Amazing! I wonder if you have a sixth sense of some sort? That would be so cool! Next question: when you time traveled, how did it feel?” The man probed.

Five scrunched his face at the bad memories. Under his own power he had stranded himself in the apocalypse, returned home only to be stuck in his 13 year old body, and then stranded his siblings and himself in the sixties. 

“Cold and dark. When I first time traveled I felt nothing. I never meant to time travel. When I went to the sixties, it was like being in a black void. I could feel thousands of decades around me, but I couldn’t tell where I was going. It was cold, dark, and empty. Next thing I knew I saw a flash of blue and I landed in the middle of a war” Five bitterly replied.

“Interesting, interesting.” The man replied with less enthusiasm. His metallic echoing voice was quieter, as Five could tell the man was facing away from him. Five looked up at siblings who were watching the man. Diego and Klaus were wide eyed while Luther and Allison were confused. 

Five heard the man shuffle back behind him. He watched as all of his siblings were now wide eyed with fear. It was Five’s turn to be confused now. He turned his head to try to see what was going on, but the man was standing directly in his blind spot. 

“Next question: Would you guys like to see a magic trick?” The man asked the siblings. They glanced at each other in confusion before looking back at the man and Five. Without waiting for a response, the man yelled out, “Watch, as I make your brother disappear!” as he suddenly plunged a syringe into Five’s neck.

“Shit!” Five yelled at the sudden pinch of pain. He could feel the coolness from whatever had been injected into him begin to flow through into his veins.

Five had felt that before. He realized with horror that he knew exactly what he had been injected with.

_ No. Oh god no. Fuck. _

“You bastard.” Five spat out as he turned his head towards the man who now stood by his side. 

His siblings all turned their worried eyes onto their brother. They were fearful for him, especially Diego as he watched the sharp needle being tossed aside.

“Oh c’mon don’t be like that, Mr. Five.” The man teased as he leaned in close.

The coldness began to intensify. 

_ This wasn’t how it normally felt.  _

“Shit, you asshole, let them go.” He ground out. Five could feel that the dosage he was given was way larger than what he had in the past. He knew what was about to happen.

“Mr. Five I need them here so that you’ll stay too.” He patted Five on the shoulder and stepped back. He slowly strolled towards his siblings.

“Okay, now here’s a super exciting question: Can you control your spatial jumps when you’re blacked out?” The man bubbled in an excited yet cold tone as he came to a stop behind his siblings with his arms crossed. 

After he received only a glare from Five as a response, the man seemed a little disappointed. 

“Fine, don’t answer. We’re about to find out!” The man yelled, absolutely delighted with himself as he rubbed his gloved hands together in excitement. 

His siblings watched as Five ducked his head down and gripped the armrests to the chair. His breathing rate was picking up as he gripped the chair. 

“What the hell are you doing to him? Trying to make his powers go haywire so that he’ll time travel?” Luther bellowed. He was worried that Five might slip away from them again. 

“Mr. Hargreeves, you of all people should know that machines require a fuel source to make them go. I simply gave him fuel.” The man teased.

Five was seriously regretting the large coffee with sugar he had earlier, as it was only going to aid the serum and its effect. 

His siblings watched as he began to twitch. Five’s knuckles turned white as he tightly gripped the arm rests. He tightly clenched his eyes and jaw shut. He was grunting, trying to fight against whatever was happening to him.

“Let them go you fuckerrRAGH!” Five ground through gritted teeth before screaming. He was beginning to wiggle his wrists and ankles in the restraints. He kept his head lowered, grunting with effort to fight whatever was happening to him.

“Fivey? Talk to us.” Klaus called out over some muffled yelling coming from Allison.

The only response from Five was him grunting as his confused and horrified siblings watched the veins in his hands, knees, neck, and forehead begin to pop out and darken. Five noticed the veins on his wrist and painfully grunted. 

He began to shimmy his wrist around until he remembered the restraints.

_ They were remote controlled.  _

“You can’t!” Five yelled in a begging manner, knowing what would eventually happen.

“Bastard! What are you doing to him!?” Diego yelled as he fought against the rope tied around his wrists, trying to free himself to help his brother.

“A magic trick. Didn’t you hear me before?” The man responded in a sing-song voice.

“Stomhp ifft!” Allison pleaded through her gag. 

“RAAAGH!” Five roared as he tossed his head back in pain. His darkened veins and arteries spread across his neck like angry pathways. He suddenly snapped his head down to glare at the porthole on the diving helmet.

“You fucking let them go right now or I’ll kill you.” Five snarled in a slurred low tone. Blood began to run out of his mouth from his tongue that he had bit. 

“Goodness you’re not a good listener like your brother Diego, Mr. Five, sir.” The man commented.

“Five, are you alright? What’s happening to you?” Luther called out, concerned at the slurring and blood.

“Asshole! I’ll kill you! AAGH!” Five yelled at the man before making a painful expression and screaming as he snapped his head back down. He began to wildly twist in the metal chair, desperately pulling at the restraints that held him there. He shook his head from side to side.

The rapid movement came to a sudden eerie halt. Five sat frozen, head facing his lap while his hands tightly gripped the chair. His panting was beginning to slow down. 

“Abracadabra!” The helmeted man yelled as he walked over to the door. “Now, this is where the fun begins! Sit tight, kiddos.” He beamed as he opened the door and entered the observation room.

The siblings took their eyes off the door to look at their now still brother. He was slightly shaking as his breathing began to return to normal. They threw worried looks at each other.

“Fivey?” Klaus called out in a quiet, nervous voice.

Five slowly lifted his head up and squinted at his siblings. They saw that his pupils were now dilated to an abnormally large size. They now showed no recognition. He slowly smiled with teeth that were now pink from blood as it slowly dribbled out of his mouth.

“What the hell, Five?” Diego called out. 

Luther turned his head towards Allison. “What the hell is going on? Why isn’t he teleporting?” 

There was a loud buzz and a clanking noise as the shackles around Five’s ankles snapped open. Five didn’t even seem to notice.

Allison realized what was happening. 

“Foiveff, noowh.” She sobbed as she began to tear up.

Klaus turned to look at Vanya and Ben before turning to Allison. Allison’s reaction struck fear through his heart as he too knew what was soon to come. 

“Don’t do this, little Five.” Klaus began to softly plea. 

Diego and Luther turned their heads towards Allison and Klaus. They didn’t exactly understand what was going on, but they knew it was bad. 

They all jumped as another set of buzzing and clanking was heard. They whipped their heads to see that Five’s wrist restraints were now off. 

“Shit.” Diego muttered as he sat frozen, waiting for something to happen. 

There was a sudden flash of movement from Five as they all flinched and shut their eyes. There was a feeling of coldness and whiplash as they snapped their eyes open. All of the siblings were now in a large basement of some sort of industrial building. They were surrounded by three men, including Herb and also Dot alongside them. They were all holding briefcases.

“Whew, that was a close one.” Herb nervously chuckled.

“Herb?” Where are we, what the hell is going on?” Diego stared down at the smaller man, shocked at whatever has just happened. 

“Well, it’s a long story. Let’s get to a safer place to talk-”

A door slammed open behind the siblings as two large men hauled out the man in the diving suit and a scrawny man with an astronaut helmet on. They were led past the siblings in handcuffs.

“Hey, it turns out he can’t teleport when he’s blacked out! Isn’t that amazing!” The diving man chuckled as he passed by.

“Bastard, I’m going to knock your ass to the ground and-” Diego was interrupted as Allison put her hand on her chest and stopped him. She shook her head with teary eyes.

Diego shut his mouth after seeing the look on his sister’s face. He ducked his head down and took an angry sigh before looking back up and at the back of the man in the diving suit as he was led out of a door opposite of him. 

Luther walked over to a man who was holding Vanya and took her from him. She was out cold, but still breathing. Seeing that Luther had his hands full now Klaus went up to Allison and gently removed the gag that was tied around her head.

“You have some explaining to do Herb.” Diego demanded.

“I suppose so.” He turned to his colleagues around him. “Gentlemen, and Dot, could you please go check and make sure those criminals are properly documented?” He asked.

They all gave reassuring nods as they too entered the door the two men were led out of. 

Herb set his briefcase down. He nervously clapped his hands together. 

“Listen guys, I’m going to show you something not so pretty. I want you to be prepared.” He hesitated as he pointed to the door the two men were taken out of.

He led them into the small cramped observation room. Through the one way mirror, they could see Five pacing around like a caged animal. He was waiting for anything, anyone, to pass through the door. 

“You see, we’re actually at Commission headquarters. This is a section of the basement that holds interrogation rooms. Mr. Five didn’t recognize it since he wasn’t assigned to the interrogation group. Almost none of these rooms have been used in a long time. I had a janitor doing some routine maintenance come and tell me that the fuse to this room had been switched on. I sent someone down to check what was going on. They opened this door to the control room and discovered a man inside who hadn’t noticed the door opening from the screaming. He saw all of you and a man in that room. He reported back to me and I prepared a briefcase group to rescue you all. I’d say we did pretty good.” Herb anxiously smiled as he finished. 

Diego blinked, trying to take in the information. “Well shit, we’re at the Commission? Okay, sureu, I can believe that. What the hell about him though?” Diego pointed out to Five.

“What’s wrong with him?” Allison pleaded. 

Herb looked out to Five. “Oh boy.” He muttered as he took his glasses off and cleaned them before putting them back on. 

He took a deep breath. “When the Commission took your brother in, he was a somewhat frail old man. I will give him credit though, he was still quite stubborn and strong in that state despite spending forty five years in an apocalyptic world. He wasn’t exactly Commission material at the time though in his old age, so the Handler and Aj Carmichael decided to perform an experiment on Mr. Five. At first he resisted, but then he eventually gave in. Knowing now that he was just buying time to find a way home, I’d say it was a noble sacrifice. Anyways, they performed an operation on him to alter his DNA. The doctors infused his DNA with the DNA of all of the deadliest killers throughout history. They wanted to make him their perfect weapon, and well, it was successful. Your brother went on to become the most successful and deadliest assassin across the time space continuum. He was already pretty deadly before, but the DNA alteration gave him a 100% kill rate.” Herb shuddered as he looked back over at the pacing Five.

The Hargreeves siblings stood in silence, shocked at the news that they were just given.

“Why did he never tell us?” Luther asked after a beat of silence, dumbfounded and upset at the new information. He knew he could relate to Five in that aspect and Five could relate back to him.

“So why is he like this right now? Did that man inject him with more DNA?” Allison fumed.

“Well unfortunately Five was the only experiment they completed. It took them decades to collect all of the DNA. It was too much of a hassle and time consuming to harvest it all. Five was now the pride and joy of the Commission, but he was still his stubborn self. Whenever he refused to carry out a rehabilitation, they would inject him with a small amount of a serum they made to activate the killer DNA. It was going to be part of a full blown experiment to see the full effects of the serum, but they were satisfied enough to discover that a low dosage would make him more aggressive. The low dosage was only enough to give him a small boost of adrenaline and aggression to get him ready for the mission and make him more eager to burn off that aggression. Unfortunately these men here somehow managed to get their hands on it and gave him an abnormally large dose.” Herb sighed as he looked the siblings in the eyes.

“Okay, so what do we do now?” Klaus asked, hoping there was an easy fix.

“Can’t you guys tranq him or something? Make him pass out so that he’ll calm down?” Luther asked.

“As much as that would solve the problem, I can’t let anyone open this door. If this door opens then you’re pretty much a dead man.” Herb nervously chuckled as he rubbed his hands together.

“Herb we can’t just leave him here. How long is it going to wear off?” Diego demanded.

“Well his small dosages lasted about half a day. I don’t know how much was given to him today, but it sure as hell was large.” Herb confirmed.

“Shit. Those assholes are going to pay-”

Diego was interrupted by knocking. The brothers and Herb turned their heads to see Allison leaning down and knocking on the mirror. 

“Allison, what are you doing?” Luther asked, concerned for her safety.

“What the hell?” Diego tagged in.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, who knows what he’ll do.” Herb nervously affirmed.

Allison turned her head around with fresh tears in her eyes. “He’s my brother,  _ our _ brother. I can’t stand to see him like this.” She croaked out.

Allison turned back and tapped on the mirror a little harder. This time Five stopped pacing as he slowly approached the window, tilting his head at the noise. He really was like a caged beast stalking closer and closer, squinting his eyes to try and see anything. His hands were formed into claws, ready to tear apart anything he could find.

Allison tapped it again as Five took his last few steps up to the mirror, making sure that he was right in front of her. Five couldn’t see her, but she could see Five.

She was staring into his deep green eyes that were nearly turned to black. She put her hand up to the mirror and sniffled.

“Five?” She calmly asked. 

Five only glared back at the spot on the mirror.

“Five, I heard a rumor that you came back to us.” She choked.

She watched as his eyes clouded over with white before returning back to normal with his pupils shrinking. He took a choking breath as he looked down at his hands and back to the mirror.

“I heard a rumor that you fell asleep.” She told him.

“Allison.” He gasped as his eyes widened before they blinked shut and he fell to the ground. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to write, so sorry if this isn't the best. I've never written a fanfic before. Also sorry if I'm ooc, I'm still trying to get familiar with the characters. I will definitely try to improve as I go along


End file.
